Tekken (Mobile)
Development Kommt! Plot During the King of Iron Fist Tournament, Kazuya and Nina were in the middle of fighting each other. As they were fighting a mysterious figure known as Revenant appears to steal the skills of the fighters. Weakened and drained, Kazuya and Nina set off to find more allies to confront and defeat Revenant. Features * Collect over 100 characters with unique fighting styles * Upgrade and unlock over 20 unique special moves for each fighter * Battle it out in Unique Game modes including STORY MODE missions, online versus battles in DOJO CHALLENGE and rotating LIVE EVENT challenges! * When entering a fight, players must assemble teams of 3 characters and arrange them accordingly. * Throughout gameplay, players must be mindful of the health bar of their fighters. Health Bars will replenish over time, however. * Defeating other characters will reward the player with either items for characters or WAZA cards which can help them gain an edge over their opponents. * There is also the chance to earn fragments when winning fights. Accumulating and completing these fragments will assemble a new item for use. Charaktere Spielbare Charaktere Nicht spielbare Charaktere Andere Charaktere *Ancient Ogre - Er macht am Ende der Story einen Auftritt. Story-Modus *Begleite den legendären Kämpfer Kazuya Mishima, während er gegen seinen härtesten Gegner kämpft! Kämpfe dich durch eine kartenbasierte Kampagne mit einzigartigen Begegnungen und spezialisierten und mächtigen Bossen. *Erstelle spezialisierte Teams, um einzigartige Missionen zu erledigen. *Erforsche dynamische Schlachtkarten, um überzeugende Herausforderungen und Belohnungen zu entdecken. Dojo-Herausforderungen *Baue in diesem Online-Versus-Modus ein Team auf und kämpfe gegen deine Freunde und die Community. *Die Spieler bauen ihren eigene Teams aus Angreifern und Verteidigern, für in monatliche und einzigartige Belohnungen zu bekommen. *Ranglistenleitern ermöglichen es den Spielern, sich gegen die besten Spieler der Welt durchzusetzen. *Die Spieler nehmen ihre eigenen Kampfstile im Spiel auf und laden sie in die KI ihres Dojos hoch, um ihnen ein authentisches Gefühl zu geben. Live Events *Live-Events bieten tägliche, wöchentliche und monatliche rotierende Inhalte. Ein neues Erlebnis jedes Mal, wenn man es spielt. *Spezielle Themenveranstaltungen bieten einzigartige Erlebnisse und Begegnungen. *Ihr trifft auf seltene Charaktere und Inhalte während eines speziellen Event Stages Anmerkung *Bevor King als Update dazukam, wurde er schon auf den Coverbild und im Trailer zu sehen. *Das ist das zweite Mobile Spiel mit neuen Charakteren. **Das erste heißt Tekken Arena. *Craig Marduk, Katarina Alves und Shaheen sind zum aller ersten mal freischaltbar. *Zum ersten mal hat jedes Standard-Outfit seinen eigenen Coverbild. *Die Charakter sind per zufällig freischaltbar. Es ist auch das zweite mal in einem Tekken Spiel. **Das erste mal war bei den Spiel Tekken Revolution. *Lili's Nachname wurde in diesen Teil offiziell bestätigt (der Name war schon früher bekannt, aber in diesen Teil wurde er ausgeschrieben). *Zum ersten mal wird von jeden Charakter den vollständigen Namen ausgeschrieben im kampf. **Durch einen Update ist nur der Vorname wieder zu sehen. *Rodeo war vor seinen Release und Freigebung, der geheime neue Charakter gewesen. **Er ist auch der erste (von den neuen Charakteren) Charakter, der mit einem Update eingefügt wurde.